Road surface marking is well known in the art and is used on a road surface in order to convey official information. Road surface markings are used on paved roadways to provide guidance and information to drivers and pedestrians. Various road surface markings such as “dashed” road way markings are most often used to delineate traffic lanes and are typically painted using a white strip on the black roadway surface. Each dashed marker is approximately one meter in length.